The present invention broadly relates to embroidering machines and, more specifically, pertains to an embroidering machine having a relatively great number of embroidering locations with translatably guided embroidering implements arranged in at least one row.
Generally speaking, the embroidering machine of the present invention has translatably guided embroidering implements which are capable of being coupled to and uncoupled from an embroidering implement drive means according to a freely programmable repetition and color-change program by means of electromagnetic actuation devices. Pattern and machine-function control at the embroidering machine takes place via a data carrier whose reading and evaluation unit controls a pattern and machine-function control device.
In other words, the embroidering machine of the present invention has a plurality of embroidering locations arranged in at least one row and comprises translatably guided embroidering implements for these embroidering locations, embroidering implement drive means, electromagnetic actuation devices for the embroidering implements and program means for a freely programmable repetition and color-change program. The embroidering implements are capable of being selectively coupled to and uncoupled from the embroidering implement drive means according to the repetition and color-change program by means of the electromagnetic actuation devices. The embroidering machine also comprises a pattern and machine-function control device for controlling pattern and machine-function control operations, a data carrier for the pattern and machine-function control operations and a reading and evaluation unit for reading and evaluating the data carrier for controlling the pattern and machine-function control device. The pattern and machine-function control operations are effected via the data carrier.
Embroidering machines, especially large embroidering machines with possibly more than 1,000 embroidering locations, embroider with various repetitions or repeats and colors according to the type of the pattern, image or figures to be embroidered. As is well known, this requires frequent repetition and color-changing in which the embroidering tools or implements, such as needles, borers, snubbers, or piercers and so forth, of the appropriate embroidering locations must either be re-activated or de-activated.
Various attempts have been made to accelerate such repetition and color-changes, which were formerly effected exclusively manually at a great expense of time, by appropriate actuation means.
For instance, mechanical storage means in the form of punched or perforated tapes or perforated drums are known which can activate or de-activate the most various combinations of needles or embroidering implements by translation or rotation.
Such mechanical storage means are, however, inconvenient to manipulate, relatively expensive and have only a very limited storage capacity.
Apparatuses are also known which can activate or de-activate the individual embroidering implements or embroidering locations by means of electric, pneumatic or hydraulic switching or actuation elements.
The expenditure for supply and control leads, such as conduits or conductors or lines, to the individual implements is relatively high and therefore this solution is still not an economical one.
An improvement constituting a prerequisite for economic repetition and color-changing is known to the art in which all embroidering implements, for instance the needles and borers, of an embroidering location are always commonly activated by means of an electromagnetic apparatus, thus providing an initial considerable reduction of operating and control means.
Such a design of an embroidering machine with electromagnetic embroidering location activation suggests the further introduction of the various repetition and color-change programs into the embroidering machine using modern data processing means. This, however, requires very expensive computer means which are completely foreign to the embroiderer.